


Are We Pretending?

by RaeAnnisapancake



Series: Thiam Week 2017 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, thiamweek2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeAnnisapancake/pseuds/RaeAnnisapancake
Summary: Liam is in an awkward situation when Nolan asks him out. Luckily for him Theo is there to save him.





	Are We Pretending?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Thiam week!

Liam felt awkward as Nolan was flirting with him. He liked Nolan but only as friends. Liam was drowning out most of it until he heard what Nolan said next.

"-so that's why I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me on Friday?" Liam felt blood rising to cheeks when Nolan said that.

"Nolan, I-I don't think that would-"

"Hi babe, what's going on?" Liam looked up to see Theo Raeken standing next to him with his hand wrapped around Liam's waist. It took a second to understand what was happening but when Liam realized it he instantly relaxed in Theo's arm.

"Oh nothing, I was just talking to Nolan."

"Oh, that's great! Are we still on for Friday night?"

"Definitely." Liam smiled. 

"Um, I've got to go. Talk to you later Liam." Nolan said as he quickly left the two boys. Once Nolan was gone. Liam turned around and looked at Theo.

"Thank you for doing that. You didn't have to but I appreciate it."  Theo smirked at him.

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay. That kid weirds me out and I wanted to make sure he wasn't forcing you to do something that you don't want to." Liam smiled and noticed that Theo's arm was still tightly wrapped around his waist. Noticing Liam looking at his arm Theo quickly removed it. Liam frowned at the loss of contact.

"I didn't mind having your arm wrapped around me. I also wouldn't mind you and I actually going on a date Friday."

"I wouldn't mind that either. See you on Friday Liam." Theo pulled Liam close and kissed him. Liam was a little bit surprised but kissed back. Theo pulled away and smirked at the younger boy before walking away.


End file.
